Mario
Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games (also called Mario & Sonic 2) is a video game for Wii and Nintendo DS. It is the second game in the ''Mario & Sonic'' series and the sequel to the 2007/2008 game Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games (which was also released for both the Wii and DS) which sports the Vancouver 2010 logo, similar to the previous game's affiliation with Beijing 2008. The game features Nintendo mascot Mario and Sega mascot Sonic the Hedgehog, and is the third video game that featured the two together. The Wii version of the game makes the use of the Wii Balance Board. It honors the 2010 Winter Olympics Characters Team Mario *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Yoshi *Princess Daisy *Wario *Waluigi *Bowser *Donkey Kong *NEW* *Bowser Jr. *NEW* Team Sonic *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Amy Rose *Shadow the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Vector the Crocodile *Dr. Eggman *Knuckles the Echidna *Metal Sonic *NEW* *Silver the Hedgehog *NEW* Other *Mii (Wii) Bosses *King Boo *Big Bullet Bill *Rouge the Bat *Jet the Hawk *Dry Bowser with Dry Bones *E123-Omega *Eggman Nega Events Olympic events Wii *Alpine events *Downhill *Giant Slalom *Ski Jumping *Individual *Team Event *Freestyle Skiing *Ski cross *Moguls *Bobsleigh *Skeleton *Figure skating *Ice Hockey *Speed skating *Long track 500 Meters *Short Track 1000 Meters *Short Track relay *Curling *Snowboard *Half Pipe *Snowboard Cross Nintendo DS *Alpine Skiing GS *Moguls *Nordic Combined *Ski Jumping LH *Cross Country Skiing *Speed Skating 500m *Short Track 500m *Figure Skating *Snowboard Cross *Bobsleigh *Skeleton *Ice-Hockey *Curling *Biathlon *Luge *Ski Cross Racing *Rocket Ski Jumping *Supersonic Downhill *Intense Short Track *Ultimate Figure Skating *Extreme Snowboarding *Deluxe Halfpipe *Blazing Bobsleigh *Fever Hockey *Curling Bowling *Ski Shooting *Snow Machine Fight Adventure Tour (DS version) Part 1 (Beginning in Frostown) In Adventure Tour, you click green book. After that, nasty villains called Bowser (Mario's enemy) and Dr. Eggman (Sonic's enemy) wanted to take over the Olympic Games in Vancouver 2010 by melting snow. After the snow was melted, everyone was very, very sad and wanted to give up the winter competition. But Mario & Sonic were managed to investigate what was happening. A snow spirit called Frosty asked the heroes to hinder the snow from melting and recover Vancover 2010 Winter Olympic competition. He made his personal town which is called Frostown and he made it snowy. He and heroes met a friendly Mushroom Kingdom boy called Toad. Toad talked to the heroes. But Frosty disturbed him which made him jump in miserable way. Frosty was aplogized for bothering him. Frosty asked him about the Olympic problem. Toad understanded what he has said and he asked hero to find Stardust Shoes. You can find it by opening the nearby treasure. When you found it, Toad will attempt to challenge you by playing speed skating. You must finish by going less than 50 seconds. When you win, the heroes will get a blue crystal. But Toad doesn't understand what is that crystal. Frosty explained him what is it. Then he will understand. When the heroes got it, they can go and visit other places. But the small chunks of frozen water blocks blocked the path which is resistant than breaking it. But Frosty managed to kill it by letting his crystal spin around him, and he'll use magic power. After the ice chunk was dead, you are free to go and visit other places. But Bowser Jr. blocked the path and he asked you to challenge him. When you vanquished him, he will let you to go to other places. This time, you need to get 4 more blue crystals and challenge Luigi/Tails (Tails's real name is Miles Prower). You also need to ask peoples because they either challenge you or give you lots of clues and hints to you and you need to get a thing which is used for skiing. After that, you will destroy the powerful, mega ice crystal and you'll face Dr. Eggman Nega. When the heroes crushed him, Sparky will release from her cage. Heroes will also get launched in the cannon and you'll able to go to her town called Sparkletown. Legacy Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games has appeared on the cover of Official Nintendo Magazine and Nintendo Power. References to other games *''Super Mario Bros.'' - A remix of the overworld theme and castle theme of this game is available as one of selectable songs in this game. *''Super Mario Bros. 2'' - Peach's floating ability returns as her special skill in this game. *''Super Mario Bros. 3'' - A remix of the athletic theme of this game appears as one of the selectable songs in this game. *''Super Mario World'' - A remix of the athletic and the ending themes appear as one of the selectable songs in this game. *''Super Mario 64'' - The Cool, Cool Mountain and Snowman's Land music tracks are remixed for the Dream Snowball Fight event. A remix of the main theme and the Bowser's stage theme is used. *''Mario Kart 64'' - The Dream Curling event takes place in Sherbet Land from this game. *''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' - Luigi's special skill, Luigi Rocket, is similar to the Green Missile. Bowser's special skill, Spinning Shell, is similar to Whirling Fortress. *''Super Mario Sunshine'' - A remix of Delfino Plaza's music appears as one of the selectable songs in this game. *''Mario Kart: Super Circuit'' - The Dream Ice Hockey event takes place in Bowser Castle from this game. *''New Super Mario Bros.'' - The athletic theme appears as one of the selectable music tracks. Three backgrounds from this game appear in the Dream Figure Skating event, namely World 1, Bowser's Castle, and Peach's Castle. *''Super Mario Galaxy'' - The Dream Ski Jump event takes place in the Good Egg Galaxy. Purple Coins can be collected in most of the Dream Events. The Purple Comet theme along with the Gusty Garden Galaxy's theme, under the title "Wind Garden," appear as selectable songs in this game. *''Mario Kart Wii'' - The Dream Ski Cross event takes place in Mario Circuit from this game. The Coconut Mall theme appears as one of the selectable music tracks. The Mega Mushroom and POW Block, two of the three new items introduced to the Mario Kart series in this game, appear in at least one Dream Event. References in later games *''Mario Sports Mix'' - The gameplay in Hockey in this game is similar to Ice Hockey from this game. *''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' - Most of the Mario and Sonic series music return as well as the Mii costumes. The story mode in this game is referenced by Toad, Magikoopa, and Silver. Trivia *Most of the DS profile artwork is borrowed from earlier games like Super Mario Galaxy, Super Mario 64 DS, Mario Party 7, Mario Party DS, Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix, Mario Party 8, Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games, and Sonic Unleashed. Other art is either new or borrowed from the Sonic Channel. For the female participants in this game, the difference in their profile arts is that they are wearing their respective winter outfits. **Bowser's profile artwork is the same as his artwork for New Super Mario Bros. Wii, which came almost a month after this game. *An app based on this game was released for Apple's iPhone and iPod Touch, but only features Sonic characters and thus is named simply Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. This game has since been removed from the AppStore. *This is currently the only game in the series to be released on both consoles on the same day (except Japan and South Korea). *Dry Bowser is not present in the photo that shows the bosses at the end of Adventure mode. *The sounds used for the Super Mushroom and the Mini Mushroom are the ones used in New Super Mario Bros. for the same items. *This is the final game in the series to feature 4Kids Entertainment voices except for Mike Pollock voice of Dr. Eggman. *This is also the second and final game in the series to feature Scott Burns as Bowser, even though he wasn't credited in the game's credits. External links *Official International Website *[https://www.nintendo.com/games/detail/owMKEtSsm5Am-FjI4pkOlZtt0WDQYuCR North American Website for Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games] *[https://www.nintendo.co.uk/Games/Wii/Mario-Sonic-at-the-Olympic-Winter-Games-281925.html European Website for Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games] *[http://www.nintendo.co.jp/mario_and_sonic2010/ Japanese Website for Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games] ES: Mario & Sonic en los Juegos Olímpicos de Invierno Category:Wii games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Mario games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog games Category:Sega games Category:2009 video games Category:Wii Balance Board games Category:Multiplatform games Category:Sports games Category:Olympic Games Category:Crossover games Category:Nintendo games Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:Mario & Sonic games